pasado perpetuo
by DEUZERO
Summary: ¡HOLA¡ este es mi primer fic espero lo disfruten: alguien secuestro a twilight hace ya 4 años por alguna extraña razón, nadie ha podido encontrarla. spike hará todo lo posible por traerla de regreso aunque para ello tenga que hacer cosas de las que se arrepentirá, toda acción que tome podrá traerle grandes consecuencias que incluso pondrían llevar al fin del mundo o de su vida.


**Capitulo 1: llegada**

Spike despierta en una carrosa, tirando de ella estaba un poni de color y crin rosa mientras que conduciéndola iba una poni que conocía muy bien era pinkie pie.

-spike: (bostezo) ¿ya casi llegamos?

-pinkie: ¿¡Ho ya despertaste!?(Voltea rápidamente) ¡Seguro! ¿Oye rosy podemos ir más rápido?

-rosy : llegaríamos más rápido si tu también tiraras

\- pinkie: no estoy muy segura de cómo se hace eso ¡Ho se me olvidaba! spike el es rosy pie

-rosy: un placer, mi nombre es rosy, rosy pie mucho gusto (extendiendo su pesuña)

-spike: ¿acaso ustedes dos son …..

-pinkie: jajajajajaja no seas tonto el es… jijijiji eso tu ya lo sabías no? ¿O lo sabrás? No es como si….

-rosy: ¡pinkie!

-pinkie: ¡lo siento jeje!

Esto confundió más a spike

 **Flasback:**

Lo último que recordaba era estar acostado esa mañana en su cesto en la sala de la biblioteca junto con muchas botellas de sidra de manzana y muchas notas de pagos no realizados

-spike: hay Mi cabeza

Fue a la cocina y se puso una bolsa de hielos en esta

Había pasado la noche bebiendo sidra tratando de olvidar el pasado aquella noche donde caminaba con twilight en esa calle oscura y estrecha donde solo la luna les alumbraba el camino, volteo a ver el cielo y de repente escucho un grito de ella volteo rápidamente y pudo ver como una luz mágica proveniente de lanada absorbía a twilight cerrándose instantáneamente, spike trato de buscarla pero solo encontró un su cuerno el cuerno de ella, rápidamente aletro a unos guardias cercanos que empezaron a buscar después se dirigió a la biblioteca y escribió una carta acerca del secuestro de twilight a la princesa celestia donde esa misma noche llegaron más guardias empezando una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrarla, los meses pasaron y como no hubo demandas de rescate ni pistas el caso quedo sin resolver, los ciudadanos de poniville creían que spike tenía algo que ver en esto por lo que algunos le temían y otros lo detestaban

años después de que la raptaran nadie había ido a visitarlo y mucho menos se preocupaban por él, prácticamente todo el mundo lo detestaba o se olvido de el por no poder hacer nada para protegerla y como consecuencia cometió error tras error ya que no había nadie que lo educara ni auxiliara terminando de aquella deplorable forma.

Ahora estaba mal nutrido casi pálido, se notaba que no había dormido bien últimamente con esas grandes ojeras, pero gracias al paso de los años se acostumbro a verse de esa forma tan lastimera que era prácticamente común en el. Se había vuelto adicto a la sidra de manzana en el cual había perdido ya bastante dinero, seguía viviendo en aquella biblioteca de twilight pero después de la extraña desaparición de ella, la biblioteca quedo como clausurado con muchas deudas a pagar y aunque ya habían pasado pocos años esta parecía abandonada hace mucho.

Spike trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en la noche ya había crecido un poco (del tamaño de un poni) gracias a que era un dragón sus jefes lo veían con unas garras muy filosas y con un potente fuego que podía crear sumado a su piel sumamente resistente lo volvían un gran guardián ante los ojos de ellos, y esto los impresionaba.

Pero de igual forma por su mala nutrición y su falta de sueño esto lo convertía en una buena victima para los ladrones puesto que a veces se dormía y le robaran algunas cosas dejándolo sin empleo muy seguido. Esa noche lo habían despedido como guardia del bar al que iba todas las noches por lo que estaba cansado y enojado

De repente alguien toca la puerta, se dirige a esta y toma el bate que estaba escondido en la cesta para los paraguas cerca de la puerta, se asoma por esta y ve a un poni completamente rosa junto con pinkie pie

-spike: ¡¿Quién es?!

-spike:¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡Si les debo dinero vuelvan dentro de unos días les juro que se los pagare!

-pinkie: ¡hola spike!

\- rosy: solo venimos a visitarte

-pinkie: ¿no abres la puerta a unos viejos amigos?

Había pasado mucho tiempo que no veía a las amigas de twilight desde que esta fue raptada

Este abre la puerta

-spike: ¿realmente después de mucho tiempo solo vienen a visitarme? ¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente?

-pinkie: haznos un favor y….

\- rosy: nosotros pagaremos todas las deudas de tu casa

-pinkie: además creemos que podría interesarte

-spike: ¿Qué clase de favor?

-pinkie y rosy: ¡ven! (jalándolo a la fuerza)

Afuera estaba una carreta con pinkie montada en ella, esta lo saluda y de la nada algo lo golpea muy fuertemente en la cabeza

 **Fin del flasback.**

-rosy: ¡ llegamos¡

Enfrente de spike había una casa muy vieja y abandonada. La carreta se paro y spike bajo de ella

-spike: ¿que se supone que haga?

-Ambos pie: (mostrando una sonrisa) simplemente queremos que rescates a twilight

-spike: twilight? Saben donde esta? Porque ustedes no van por ella?

-pinkie: porque no podemos tontito (sonriendo y sacando la lengua)

-pinkie y rosy: (señalan la casa)

Spike entra al inmenso jardín de aquella casa abandonada, algo siniestra puesto que estaba en un claro de césped amarillo ya que ni siquiera había arboles ni mucho menos casas a su alrededor solo aquel cancel oxidado y despintado por el tiempo. Giro a hacia atrás y pudo ver como aquellos 2 ponis se marchaban mientras platicaban felizmente.

-pinkie: ¿no crees que debemos decirle cuando nos vamos a volver a ver?

-rosy: ¿si pero eso en que le ayudara?

-pinkie: ¿ eso lo animaría un poco no cres?

-rosy: ¡buena idea la próxima ves hay que prepararle una fiesta de despedida!

-pinkie: ¡si! No espera, ¿eso no sería una mala idea?

-rosy: (se encoje de hombros)

Spike llego enfrente de la puerta gastada y casi destruida por el tiempo y el fuerte aire que soplaba en ese prado desolado, pegada a ella había una foto de una poni color lavanda con una crin morada y un mechón rosa, detrás de ella había una inscripción hecha con la letra de pinkie pie.

"rescatala y todo regresara a la normalidad (: _p_ )"

Debajo de la puerta en el tapete había unos cuantos bits junto con una poción color verdoso, guardo todo en la mochila pequeña que llevaba en la espalda, trato de abrir la puerta la cual no pudo,

-spike: rayos, tiene llave (veamos…. Veamos… ¡debajo del tapete!)

Busco en ese lugar y encontró una llave dorada muy grande la inserto en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

La casa estaba mas sucia y destrozada por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera reviso todo el primer piso y solo pudo encontrar comida echada a perder y cosas bastante antiguas, trato de subir al segundo piso pero a la mitad de las escaleras había un gran armario bloqueando el camino, trato de moverlo pero solo logro que se desquebrajara el piso por lo viejo de este, reviso el armario y encontró unos cuantos bits, una soga y ropa muy antigua, tomo la soga y los bits y prosiguió con su búsqueda aunque realmente no sabía que buscar.

Se dirigió al sótano de la casa donde tuvo que quemar la ropa vieja para poder ver pues la luz no funcionaba y estaba muy obscuro hay abajo hay pudo divisar 1 puerta cerrada con un candado, intento abrirlo derritiéndolo pero no funciono, después intento con la llave dorada que tenia la cual entro fácilmente, abrió la puerta y encontró 2 sillas separados aproximadamente 1 metro de distancia, en una estaba el cadáver de un poni, tenía una bolsa en la cabeza atravesado a su vez por una flecha, el otro estaba libre, enfrente de estas había un letrero escrito con la sangre de aquel poni

"tráela de regreso y lo pagaras"

señalaba con una cruz a un botón rojo que estaba en la pareed.

Algo temeroso se sentó y presiono el botón, y la silla empezó a descender como si se tratara de un elevador.

 **Bueno espero que les haya interesado este primer capítulo de mi primer fic , si gustan pueden dejarme algún review mejor esto me podría ayudar a mejorar la calidad del fic y otros futuros**

 **Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme**


End file.
